I Won't Let Go
by Castaway Girl
Summary: *Modern Day* Tris was once in love, then things took a turn for the worst her senior year of high school. Now she has a fresh start and is living on her own at 22 in a small apartment in Los Angels, California. It's a small world and she meets someone extraordinary. But who is this person really? And what will they bring her once she figures out what she truly wants?
1. Nowhere To Be, New Beginnings!

**I Won't Let Go**

**Chapter 1:Nowhere to be, New Beginnings **

* * *

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. It reads 6:15. Most people would sigh and get up right away to make the loud noise stop. I stay in bed and let it drown out the loud noises that are constantly going through my head. Any distraction from those noises is music to my ears.

As I look over to the clock again that is still blaring it now reads 6:18. I get up and hit snooze finally. I get ready for my day, make breakfast, and pack my bag. I head out the door and lock up just as I realize I left my phone by my bedside, so I have to unlock and go grab it and head back out the door and down to the lobby of my apartment building.

I'm 22 years old and living on my own in California. My parents, my brother, and a few of my friends from high school live fairly close to me, so I'm not completely alone, but it's nice to have my own living place. And it's fairly close to my campus and work. And for those nights when I want to get out or when my best friend, Christina insists on dragging me all over the place, we're right by all of the biggest clubs in Los Angeles.

* * *

I work an 8 hour shift and then go to my night class. By the time I'm done, I'm exhausted. As I pull up to my parking spot to my apartment, I hear my phone go off informing me I have a text.

**Mom**

**_Beatrice, I have a work event that I'd like you to attend. Call me when you have a chance so we can talk about it. Love you XOXO_**

It makes me smile and I start replying to her as I walk in the lobby and head towards the stairs. As I'm typing I don't realize a guy walking towards me and I accidentally run into him.

When I look up I see that he's very fit, very tall, and has gorgeous Blue eyes, but that's really all I notice

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

He smirks at my apology that came out so fast; even I'm not sure what I said.

"Don't worry about it." And he walks away to wherever he was going. I continue up the stairs and continue my reply to my mother telling her I'm not up for a phone call, but that I'd like more information about the event.

My mother is Marcus Eaton's personal assistant. Marcus Eaton is a well-known politician running for office. The few times I've met him he seems pleasant, but I've only been around him for a few minutes. Nothing more. My mother usually drags me to her work events when my father can't make an appearance. Everybody at these events is there to mingle with everyone, and I mean everyone. 2 minute conversations and then they're off to the next person. But I don't really mind. My mother tells me all of the gossip about everyone and we laugh when she's not busy assisting her boss or networking with other people, so it's not all that boring for me.

**Mom**

**It's a party for politicians. Your father will be out of town for business and I thought we could spend some time catching up. Plus it's a very important night for my boss and the more women to grab everyone's attention, the better. Just kidding. **

**But please let me know if you're free and if you'd like to come. We can go dress shopping. FUN!**

I laugh at what she says. I HATE dress shopping. I always have. I prefer pants and a nice shirt or shorts and a tank any day over having to wear a dress and wear a bunch of makeup, but it seems like an important night for my mom, so I agree and send her the text to arrange everything.

I make myself dinner and get ready for bed while putting on TV. Its nights like this where I feel like my life is going nowhere. Yeah, I'm going to school, have a stable job, a place to live, enough food to survive, and I have friends and family close by. But I thought my life would be much better by now. I thought I'd be successful and that I'd be in a stable relationship by now. I don't really know what I want to do. I sip on warm tea until I fall asleep letting this day come to an end.

* * *

Tonight is the night of the party for the politicians and my mother sends a car to come pick me up. My mother and I decided on a floor length strap-less dress that is a gorgeous shade of blue and has silver pearls outlining the V going down my chest showing off some cleavage, but in an elegant way. My hair is pinned in the front to keep my bangs out of my face and down in the back with curls hanging down my back. I look nice, it's not really me, but it all looks nice none the less. I wouldn't say I'm the most stunning girl ever, so dressing up like this doesn't really boost my confidence like it does for other girls.

* * *

As my car pulls up to the party, I'm helped out of the car and see my mother standing outside of the ballroom with Marcus and some of his other assistants. I walk over to her and she pulls me in for a hug.

"Oh, Beatrice, you look absolutely stunning!" She says as she looks me over and notices every little detail.

"Thank you, mother."

She smiles and looks over at Marcus.

"Marcus, you remember my daughter, Beatrice?"

"Ahh yes, you look very beautiful young lady." He says as he kisses my hand.

I mumble a Thank you as we make our way inside.

The room is absolutely gorgeous. There are two staircases leading upstairs to the large balcony, a large stage in the back of the room with all of the musicians providing entertainment for the night, and there's a very large floor for dancing while tables are setup around the room. It's all absolutely beautiful.

We make our way over to our table and take our seats. I notice an empty seat next to Marcus.

"I wonder where Tobias is, he should have been here by now. I knew we should've sent a car for him to make sure he'd get here on time. What am I going to do with him?" Marcus seems a little angry, but makes sure not to go on a rampage since that would be very unprofessional and people are watching his every move.

The night goes on and people come up and have 2 minute conversations and then move on to somebody else, as expected. People are talking about politics and I just smile and nod and act interested even though I really couldn't care less.

I see a tall , young guy, who looks about my age walk in and shake Marcus' hand looking very annoyed to be here. We all take our seats again as a speaker starts going on and on and on about pointless facts about the candidates that everyone pretends to care about, but a majority of them are so focused on the desserts being brought out that they're not listening to a single thing being said.

We sit and eat dessert as he finishes his long presentation and the guy sitting next to Marcus looks familiar, but I have no idea who he is. He's dressed in a simple tux, his hair is slightly gelled back, and he is fairly handsome, but I try not to stare too long since it's rude.

"Beatrice, I don't think you've ever been introduced to my son, Tobias." Marcus tells me as he pats his son on the back. I thought I saw Tobias wince, but I could be wrong. It's very difficult to see anything with the lights so dim and neon and lasers being flashed everywhere since the music is starting to pick up and people are starting to dance and drink more. This is the fun part of these parties, people lose control and all hell breaks loose.

"Very nice to meet you." I say smiling back as I shake his hand.

"Yeah, same to you." He smiles back gently.

Everybody eventually starts leaving the table one by one to go and mingle some more, leaving me and Tobias alone. He's just on his phone so I decide to make a trip to the bar to grab a much needed drink. Who knows how much longer I'll be forced to stay here. My mother and I would usually be cracking jokes by now, but she's very busy this evening.

I tip the bartender and make my way back to the table when some guy steps in front of me and attempts to flirt with me. I roll my eyes at him and try to walk away when he grabs my arm. Just as I'm about to push him away from me Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me behind him and gets in the other guy's face.

"Is there a problem, Eric?"

"Does it concern you, Tobias? I'm surprised to see you here. Daddy must've payed big time to make sure his charming son made an appearance."

Tobias rolls his eyes and his hand is starting to squeeze mine a bit.

"Always a pleasure, Eric. Now if you'll excuse us." He says as he pulls me back to our table.

I find it really attractive that he was so protective of me. Of course he hardly knows me and it was the gentleman thing to do, but still.

"Are you okay, B…-" He was trying to remember my name.

"Beatrice, although I prefer Tris, and yeah I'm fine. Thank you." I smile timidly and look away from him when his intense stare starts to make me lose my breath.

"Well the guy is an ass, I mean-" He tries to cover that he cussed as if i cared. I laugh at him.

"It's okay, you can use your potty mouth with me. Anything but the 'elegance' these people pretend to have, not that I can talk. I'd never make myself look all fancy like this unless it was for an important reason. I usually only dress up at my other's request."

"You look beautiful none the less."

I start getting a warm feeling in my tummy. He just complimented me.

"You look quite handsome yourself. It's kind of weird that we've never met each other before."

"Yeah, well I don't really come around a lot. I try to stay as clear away from my father as possible. I don't really want anything to do with him"

"And why is that?" I blurt out before I realize that It was too personal.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Nice way to make things awkward, Tris.

"Don't worry about it." He says not answering my question. Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it. I pull out my phone to check the time.

11:56. I sigh. I have a 7 AM class tomorrow. I'll probably just skip it. One day won't hurt too much.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" He asks me.

"Uh, sure. I guess. Where will we be going?"

"Anywhere. I just don't think I can handle all of the fake smiles around the room."

"Okay, let me just go use the ladies room real quick." I say excusing myself. I'm really going to find my mother and tell her I'm leaving, but I don't want him to think I'm lame, well more lame than he probably already thinks I am.

Once I hug her goodbye I find him by the door waiting for the valet to bring his car around.

"Where to, Tris?" He asks me once we're in the car.

"Just drive and see where we end up."

He smirks and starts driving. After a few minutes he plugs in his phone to the aux chord and plays music from his playlist. I glance out the back window to see what we're passing by when I notice some musical instruments in the back.

"So I take it you play?" I ask him gesturing to the backseat of his car.

He tenses up a bit. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

We end up driving to the beach and get out and walk on the sand. Nobody is around since it's about 1 in the morning, so we have this land of paradise to ourselves. It's a bit chilly but I don't mind. The breeze feels good.

I take out the pins in my hair and let my hair run completely free as I walk through the freezing cold water. I don't notice Tobias staring at e until I turn around and he starts walking up to me never breaking his stare.

"You must be freezing" he says as he pulls off his jacket to his suit.

"Thanks." I say as he wraps it around me leaving his arms around me for a few moments. When he lets go I whimper slightly at the loss of his touch, but I do it so quietly he doesn't notice.

"So, tell me about you. Who is Tris when she's not in a gorgeous gown at a boring political party forced to mingle with fake people?"

I laugh.

"There's really not much to know about me. I'm pretty simple. School, work, home. That's pretty much my life."

"There's got to be more to you then that! Come on, something good. Favorite food?"

"Ummm, pizza. I guess. Lame I know."

"It's not lame. That's every guys dream is for a gorgeous girl to say she loves pizza. I'm sure your boyfriend enjoys that about you."

I raise my eyebrows at him and laugh some more.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend since my senior year of high school. Nope, 22 and single. I've got my family and a few friends here and that's it."

"There's no way you don't have a boyfriend. You're gorgeous, you love pizza, and you have a smile that can light up a whole room."

"Eh, my last relationship ended pretty badly. I don't mind not having a guy. Things get lonely sometimes I guess, but it's alright." I say with a shrug.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure there's some guy out there who will treat you right." I smile and can feel a blush on my cheeks.

Then it happened. He pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me since there was still quite a distance between us.

We get interrupted by my phone going off.

**_Christina_**

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I have to take this."

"It's alright." He says moving the hair out of my face and walking along the water line on the sand as the waves move back and forth.

"Christina, what's up?"

"It's Will. He and I, we got into a fight and he stormed out. I'm so scared, Tris."

She was sobbing on the other line.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. Okay, just breathe. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes please."

I sigh looking over to Tobias.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can."

Then the line goes dead.

"I take it our night must come to an end?"

"I'm sorry. My friend needs me."

"Don't worry about it." He says trying to smile, but I can tell he's kind of sad about it.

We make our way back to the car and I give him the address to drop me off at.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for ditching with me." He said as we pulled up.

"I had a good time too. It was a pleasure meeting you, Tobias." Then he pulls me in for another kiss. I unbuckle my seatbelt and he pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. I know we just met tonight. I'm not one of those girls to just make out with anyone, but I liked him. We were interrupted when my butt hit the horn causing two other car alarms to go off down the street as we pulled apart trying to catch our breath in the process.

"I should go." I say as he opens the door and helps me off of him.

"Goodnight, Tris." He says as he gets out with me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, Tobias."

And I walk towards Christina's door and watch as he drives off.

**So let me know what you guys think! I'm not deleting my other story, i just came up with a new story idea and just had to start it while it was fresh in my mind. **


	2. Lame Elastic Bands and a Drink Too Many!

_Take me to the water_

_Take me to the river_

_Take me oh under your skin_

* * *

I stay up all night with Christina talking through her fight with Will and trying to calm her down. We eat ice cream, watch TV, and read gossip magazines to try and get her mind off of everything. I can't help but think of Tobias the whole time, no matter how hard I try to stay focused on Christina. I feel awful, but I can't help it. I can still feel his lips against mine.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Christina snoring. I go and clean up and find a blanket to cover her with. Then I curl into a ball on the couch and fall asleep. I dream of Tobias kissing me and holding me. I had a pleasant night of rest for the first time in months. No nightmares, no screaming, no waking up in tears and sweat.

* * *

I wake up on Christina's couch to find her still knocked out on the floor. I go to her kitchen and start making breakfast with whatever I can find in her pantry. After I'm done cooking I walk over to her and nudge her.

"Chris, you need to eat. Come on."

She slightly smiles and nods and makes her way over to the kitchen table.

"Tris, he'll come back, right? I didn't psuh him away for good this time?"

"Chris, I honestly think everything will be fine. Knowing Will, he'll be back before you know it. Try not to worry too much. It was one bad fight. Things will cool off. Just eat."

"Thanks, Tris. So, who was that guy who dropped you off last night? Not that I could see very well from the window and my tear-filled eyes, but he looked hot and I noticed some lip action between you two." She said winking at me.

"Oh, he's a son of one of my mom's coworkers. Nothing to worry about."

"Well that didn't look like nothing. Tris, it's time for you to move on. Peter was a jackass and he didn't deserve you. They're not all like him. You'll find someone to take good care of you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

I flinch as she says Peter's name. I still have nightmares about our last fight that ended everything. It was our graduation from high school and he broke my heart even more then it had already been broken. It took everything in me to pull myself back together after that breakdown.

"Yeah, I know, Chris." Is all I reply.

After we finish eating and cleaning up the dishes, we sit on the couch and watch TV.

Christina's phone goes off and she reads her screen for the new text.

"It's from Will."

She starts to smile and sighs a breath of relief.

"I told you everything would be okay."

"You were right, Tris. He just sent me the flyer to his new band's show. Will you come? Please? Please? Please?"

I sigh. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really."

"Where and when?" I ask her as I pull out my phone to put the event in my calendar.

"This Friday – 7 PM at the Whisky. We'll work the merch table, that way we don't have to pay cover."

I nod my head and look at the time.

"Chris, I have to be at work in about an hour or so. I'm glad everything worked out with Will. I knew it would."

She smiles.

"Me too, I'll text you later this week so we can go shopping for Friday."

I groan as I grab my stuff and leave. It's only a 10 minute walk from her house to my apartment.

As I make my way into my apartment, I take a shower and change into my work clothes and head to work.

* * *

Tonight's the night of the concert at the Whisky with Will's new band, Dauntless.

I start getting ready as soon as I get home from my last class of the week.

Christina forced me to get a tight black dress that goes mid-thigh and tights to with the dress. I'm wearing my ankle boots with a bit of a heel and my hair in a mess pony tail. I grab my phone and stick it into the pocket of the dress since I don't want to carry around a lot tonight and grab my car keys and head to my car.

I meet Christina at the club and we head in and set up the merch table upstairs while the band sets up. After we set up, Christina forces me into the restroom to apply some makeup since I didn't put any on.

By the time she finished, the club was packed, and the band was on the side of the stage waiting for their cue to go on.

By 7:30, they finally made their way to the stage and started their set and introducing the band. When I went down to the bar to grab Christina and I a drink I stopped to watch the band intently for a minute and noticed a familiar look to the lead singer. I kept looking at him trying to get a better look an then I realized I knew exactly who he was – TOBIAS!

I can't believe he's in a band! I can't believe he's in Will's band! He's getting into the song and moving to the beat up on stage until he makes eye contact with me and then he freezes. I'm sure I look like a complete moron right now with my eyes wide open and my jaw almost on the floor. I snap out of it when Christina comes down and oushes me a bit.

"Tris, what's taking you so lo- whoa are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, what's the lead singer's name? He looks really familiar."

"Oh uh, that's Four."

"Four? As in the number?"

She laughs and nods while she grabs us two drinks from the bar.

"Yeah, all of the guys call him that. I think it has something to do with sports. He and Will met their freshman year in college. I think he's a athletics trainer, works with the athletes who are about to make it pro. Why does he strike an interest to you? Want me to set you guys up?"

"Oh, uh, no. He just looked really familiar to me, that's all." I say as he purposely tried not to look my way again while he performs.

Once the band finishes up their set, Chris and I make our way over to the side where they jump off and greet some of their fans.

"Hey, you guys did GREAT! Especially you, my love!" She yells loudly to the band trying to be heard over all of the talking and screaming and singing from the people still left in the club.

"Oh, you guys, I almost forgot, this is my friend, Tris! Tris, this is Edward, Al, and Four."

I smile at them and shake all of their hands including Tobias' or whatever his name is. It kind of pisses me off that he doesn't even act like he knows me. Whatever, I act civil towards him and go to the bar to grab myself another drink. The bartender starts flirting with me and I start flirting back. I'm a little buzzed I guess because normally I wouldn't give any guy the time of day, not that they're all knocking on my door.

"Tris!" I hear someone call my name and I look to see Tobias.

"Tris, can we talk? Somewhere quiet?"

"Oh I don't know. Are you going to continue to act like you don't know me?" I tell him and walk away. I hug Christina goodbye and tell the band they did a good job once again and start walking out to my car.

"Tris, come on! Let me explain."

I sigh as I turn around to look at him all of a sudden feeling dizzy.

"Whoa." I say placing a hand on my forehead and leaning against my car.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He says coming up next to me rubbing soothing circles on my back. I run to the bushes and puke everything out of my system. Okay, maybe I had one drink too many.

I feel Tobias continue to rub circles on my back attempting to calm me while holding my hair out of my face with his other hand since the hair tie I was using broke a while ago forcing me to leave my hair down.

"Come on. I'm driving you home. You're in no shape to drive."

He leads me to his car.

"Where do you live?" He asks me as he drives out of the parking lot.

"I live at the apartments on Jane Street by the hospital."

"Well I'll be damned." He says with a slight smirk.

"What?" I ask him. I have a killer headache.

"I live in the same apartment building. 5D."

Then I realize that he was the guy with the gorgeous Blue eyes that I ran into that one time.

But before I can say anything, my eyes shut and I'm off in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Same apartment building? Interesting. 5 Reviews for next chapter please!~**

**BTW have any of you guys been to the Whisky? I have. It's awesome! Anyways, let me know what you think, please. And sorry for any errors. It's 2:20AM and I'm half asleep. :D **


	3. Stay With Me

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_  
_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt _

_Oh won't you, Stay with me, Cause you're all I need_

* * *

I open my eyes when I get set down on a bed. I look up to see Tobias grabbing a blanket to cover me with.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around not recognizing the bedroom I'm in.

"You're at my place. I didn't have your apartment number, so I brought you here. I'll take the couch. Here's some water and an aspirin. Good night, Tris." He says leaving the water and pill on the night stand.

"Wait, Tobias." He stops in the door way and turns to look at me.

I take a deep breath. My head is pounding, but I don't want to be alone.

"Stay with me, please?" He looks hesitant at first.

"Let me grab a pillow to make a bed on the floor."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. I don't mind sharing the bed with you. I mean, if you don't mind." Maybe he doesn't want to share the bed with me.

"Sharing the bed with a gorgeous girl? Of course I don't mind, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." He says as he picks me up and slides in the bed placing me next to him on the bed.

"Do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?"

I nod my head slightly not wanting to make the pounding in my head worse.

He grabs me a pair of his boxers and an oversized shirt and I get up and grab them, but I feel super dizzy causing him to wrap his arms around me to help me balance.

"Whoa there. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'll be able to dress myself though. Would you mind helping me?" If I was sober right now, I would be as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Uh, sure." He starts helping me slide my dress off and I manage to slip my tights down to my ankles and he sits me on the bed and pulls them off of me throwing them to the side ad standing me up again while he slides on the shirt and then bends down to help me put the boxers on successfully.

"Thanks."

He nods at me and helps me get back on the bed and he climbs up right next to me.

I try closing my eyes and falling back asleep, but I can't help but look over his features. The way his jaw bones stick out, the veins slightly stick out in his neck, his Adam's apple. Then I notice his huge biceps. He's got the body of a god.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks me.

"You've got the body of a god." I blurt out. Yeah, I'm definitely still a bit wasted. Sober me would never say something so bold out loud.

He starts to chuckle a little.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep, Tris."

"I'm not really tired. And my head won't stop going off." It's true. It's like I'm screaming constantly inside my head and it makes it hard to sleep.

"Do you want another aspirin? How much did you have to drink?" He starts getting up to grab me another pill when I grab his arm to stop him.

"It's not a headache from the alcohol. It's something I suffer with constantly. It's like I'm screaming inside my head constantly. It never goes away. It usually keeps me up most nights."

I've never told that to anyone. I'm never drinking again.

"Huh, that's strange. How long has that been going on?"

I shrug my shoulders. It's been going on since Peter left me 4 years ago, but that's not something I really want to discuss with Tobias or anyone else for that matter. The past is the past. That's the only way I move on, is by telling myself that.

"Mkay, well what do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"Um, I sip on tea and watch TV or I read. I don't know. I guess I usually just lay there until I eventually fall asleep."

"Well, we could stay up and talk about anything and everything until you fall asleep?" He suggests.

I nod my head and smile.

"So, I guess I should start explaining why I pretended to not know who you were?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, where do I start? I don't know how to explain everything."

"Let's start from the beginning and go from there."

"Well, my father insisted that I got to UCLA on an athletic scholarship. In high school I was forced to play every sport I possibly could, mainly football. I was Quarter back in high school and in college. I could've gone pro, but I never wanted to be an athlete, I wanted to play my music. I met Will my freshman year at UCLA and we would jam and eventually started Dauntless with a few of our buddies. At first the band was just an on the side thing, then we started getting more serious about trying to make it big and send demos to record companies and started promoting ourselves as much as possible. I didn't want to use my Dad's name to make a name for ourselves. I don't want him apart of my life as it is. He found out I was cutting practice to go practice with the band and things got ugly. I was forced to quit the band so I wouldn't make him look bad for the election, but I never did. I go by Four because It was my Jersey number. I can't let them find out who I really am, that's why I acted like I didn't know you."

"You could've told them some version of the truth though. We met at a party or something."

"I panicked. I'm sorry. I saw you in the audience and I freaked out. Turns out it's a very small world. We keep coming back to each other."

I smile.

"So, if you didn't make it pro, what are you doing now to cover up the band from your dad?"

"I'm an athletic trainer. I work with college students who plan on going pro. I prepare them with the knowledge they need, work out and training 24/7, and I tell them what the scouts are always looking for."

"Why don't you just tell your dad that you don't want to do sports? You're an adult now, you don't really need to run everything by your dad anymore and what about your mom? What does she have to say about all of this?"

He tenses up.

"Sorry. I did it again. It's none of m-"

"No, I want to tell you."

I nod and he sits up a bit leaning on his elbow so he can look at me.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was about 10 or 11. She was a coward. My father, uh, my father was very abusive. My mom ran the first moment she could, leaving me alone with Marcus. The abuse only got worse and more cruel the older I got. I had to be the best football player, I had to be popular, I had to act like nothing was wrong, but the scars all over my body are proof of everything."

A tear falls from his eyes as he lies back down flat on his back.

I grab his hand and squeeze it gently and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Tobias. You don't deserve any of that."

He starts pulling me closer to him and then stops to make sure it's okay and when I nod he pulls me on top of him and starts sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay." I keep whispering in his ear as I rub his head and play with the hair on the back of his neck.

Once he calms down I look at his face. He starts bringing his face closer to mine leaning in for a kiss.

I then close the distance between us and he sits up a bit pulling me into his lap and we start making out as he rubs his hands along my sides. My shirt lifts a little and his fingers rub over my bare skin and I push him back a little.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay. I just don't want to move too fast."

He nods his head and I crawl back over to my side of the bed.

He pulls me closer to him so I'm right up against him and his arm is wrapped around me. He gently places his other hand on the side of my face and rubs his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I really like you, Tris."

"I really like you too."

"I want us to be together. I know this is only our second time really being with each other, but you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I want to protect you, and love you, and treat you the way you should be treated. You deserve to be happy."

"You deserve happiness too, Tobias."

"Then say yes, say you'll be my girlfriend?"

Is this really happening? What does he see in me?

"Yes, but I want to take things slow if that's alright."

"Of course." He says and we kiss some more. I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep in his arms.

I've finally found a guy who makes me happy and who can break down my walls. I may still be a little tipsy, but I feel good about this, about him. Maybe he'll be able to make all of the nightmares go away. He'll make up for all of the shitty things Peter did to me.

* * *

**10 Reviews=Next Chapter**

**I know it seems like their relationship is moving way too fast, but just trust me. It won't be like they're married by next week like other stories tend to go. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_Oh girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

* * *

I wake up and run over the restroom and puke everything out of my system. Tobias comes up behind me and holds my hair back. I forget that I'm in his apartment while I'm emptying out whatever remains in my stomach.

I start remembering things from last night. I start remembering what happened at the show, Tobias telling me about his childhood and his dad, and us making things official. Oh, what have I done? I like him I really do, but last night was only our second night together. How could I be so stupid? Now he's going to think I'm just one of those girls that lead guys on. All if this just makes me gag even more while he rubs soothing circles on my back and my shoulders.

Once I'm finally done getting rid of all of the contents left in me, he helps me up and grabs me a glass of water and a spare toothbrush and gives me some privacy.

Once I'm done cleaning myself up I sigh. How the hell am I going to explain to him that I made a mistake last night? I don't want to hurt him or make him regret opening up to me last night about his life.

I walk out and start gathering my stuff.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks me while watching me closely.

I stop what I'm doing and look at him.

"Please don't hate me. I think we moved a little too quickly last night. I'm sorry; I was a bit too tipsy and opened my mouth before I really thought through what I was committing to so soon."

He looked disappointed, but covered it quickly. His face showed no emotion.

"I get it. I'm sorry that I pushed you too soon. Can I walk you back to your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. And Tobias, you didn't push –"

"Let's go." He says as he grabs my clothes for me that was still on the floor next to his bed.

"I'm on the second floor. #2B"

He nods as we walk to my apartment in an awkward silence.

As we get to my door and I grab my key he starts to walk away when I grab his arm.

"Tobias, wait. I like you, I really do. I want to be with you, eventually. But I want to get to know you better first and spend time with you before we label ourselves. Look, I haven't been with a guy in over 4 years and the last relationship I was in ended very badly and changed my life. I'm just very cautious. I don't want to rush this and end up hurting us both because we didn't do this the right way."

"Tris, you're mumbling. Look, I get it. We can take things slow, no label yet. However slow you want to go, I'm good with that."

I smile at him.

"So Ms. Prior, are you available Saturday night?"

"I believe I am. How do you know my last name?"

"I put two and two together at the party last weekend. Your mom is my dad's assistant, right? She's usually the one to contact me for him. She seems like an amazing woman by the way."

I smile a comforting smile at him and nod my head in agreement.

"yeah, she is."

"Well I guess I should be heading back. Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."

He starts walking down the hall when ii rush over to him and pull on his shirt.

He turns around and starts to speak but I interrupt him.

"Tris, wha-"

I pull him in for a kiss and he pushes me against the wall gently.

When we pull apart I tell him goodnight once again and run back to my apartment.

* * *

The week goes by very slowly. It's Thursday, right after I get home from my second class of the day I go and wash up and start cooking dinner when there's a knock on the door.

I go to answer it and find a bouquet of roses sitting in front of my door with a small white envelope sticking out.

_I can't wait for our date on Saturday. I hope you've been having a lovely week. You've looked gorgeous every day this week, not that I've been stalking you out of my bedroom window every chance I get. ;)_

_By the way – I don't think I ever gave you my number. It's (XXX)-XXX-XXXX. See you on Saturday – 7PM_

_Tobias_

I smile and smell the roses he sent me mixed in with a variety of other flowers. I set them down on the counter in the kitchen and went to grab my phone. I insert his number into my phone and text him.

**Thank you for the flowers. I'm looking forward to Saturday night too! Any hint to where you're taking me?**

**3 Tris**

**Tobias**

**You're welcome, gorgeous. And no hints! It's a surprise!**

**Just trust me ;)**

He replies back instantly. I reply back a simple 'Ok' and go and finish cooking my dinner. Tonight is the first night in a long time where I don't have the constant screams in my head and I'm able to fall asleep early and peacefully without a problem. It feels nice.

* * *

I try my best to focus on school and work the next few days, but all I can think about is my date with Tobias on Saturday. I'm excited and nervous. It's been so long since I've been on a proper date.

* * *

I become desperate Friday night when I realize I don't know what to wear, so I call Christina to come over and help me. The whole time she interrogates me asking me to spill about everything. I wish I could tell her about him, but I can't chance her telling Will and it getting out to the band. Tobias would hate me forever probably and I'd jeopardize Marcus and my mother, so I keep my mouth shut about that, but I tell her everything else. I only slip a few times and almost call him Tobias instead of Four, but I fix myself before I blurt out his real name.

By the end of the night, we finally find the perfect outfit. It's casual but cute, or "sexy" according to Chris. I just don't see myself as a girl that's able to pull off sexy, but I don't argue with her.

She agrees to stay the night so she can help me get ready tomorrow and so we can have a girl night in since we haven't really had one in a while besides the night she and will were fighting.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I tried my best to slow their relationship down. I didn't realize I moved them together so fast until after I posted the last chapter. Anyways, here you go. Please, please, please review! It makes my day when I see I got a review. Thank you guys for reading my little story-to-be :) Until next time.**


End file.
